Vacuum cleaners of today are most commonly equipped with a motor and suction fan unit arranged inside a vacuum cleaner casing. The motor and suction fan is normally enclosed in a casing, which is arranged in a motor housing. The motor housing, in turn, is surrounded by an appealingly designed vacuum cleaner casing. When the user pushes a start-button on the vacuum cleaner, the motor and suction fan unit is turned on and starts to create a suction flow through the vacuum cleaner.
A problem with the present vacuum cleaners is the disturbing noise during operation of the vacuum cleaner. There are many noise sources in a vacuum cleaner, such as the suction flow itself and the motor sound. However, some of the noise originates from vibrations transferred from the motor and suction fan unit to the motor housing and the vacuum cleaner casing of the vacuum cleaner.
It is known to reduce noise from motor vibrations in vacuum cleaners by mounting the motor and suction fan unit to the motor housing wall via a polymeric ring. The ring is arranged to seal between a dust collection space and the inlet of a motor and suction fan unit, and to support the motor and suction fan unit while simultaneously protect the housing from the vibrations originating in the motor and suction fan unit.
However, although some noise reduction can be achieved with these prior art vacuum cleaners, it is still desirable to improve their noise level even more.